The Cold Death of Vinegar Doppio
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Doppio reflects on everything within his last, lonely moments of life.


A/N: I honestly think Doppio did not deserve what happened to him. This is a short fanfic about his last moments. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Silence. A cold, smothering silence was all that rang through his mind as drops of rain hit the body his soul was trapped in. The arms were heavy, weakened from the extreme loss of blood and the legs had already gone numb. He lay, alone, on the stone floor and tried to steady his breathing as every breath he took hurt. His mouth tasted like blood and his eyelids felt heavy. Doppio knew he was dying and he had accepted his fate the moment the Boss had left the body.

"I must go now, Doppio, or else they will win." His voice had been even gentler than usual, which worried the pink-haired young man. It sounded as if the Boss was apologizing. "I cannot take you with me, Doppio." Those words had crushed his soul the moment they were spoken. The Boss, whom he had swon loyalty to and trusted with his life, was abandoning him. It hurt more than the wounds scattered across Bruno Bucciarati's body.

However, Doppio did not retaliate. He knew that, despite being the Boss' most trusted subordinate, he was as expendable as any other member of Passione. He had hoped that he could prove himself irreplaceable to his leader and that the Boss would always need him in some way. He knew many would say his desperation to remain important to another was unbefitting of a gangster, but he didn't care. The Boss had never trusted any of his underlings the way he had trusted Doppio, they would never know how it felt to receive a phone call and be asked to carry out a special mission.

Doppio had never seen the Boss' face as they only communicated via phone calls or emails, but he never questioned the oddity of the situation. He only knew that he was there to assist the Boss and that was all that mattered. It was, after all, dangerous for him to move around freely as people would discover his identity and harm him. Doppio, on the other hand, was able to blend in nearly anywhere and nobody except the Boss knew of him. It had led to many successful missions and whenever he made mistakes, the Boss had been patient and kind. He could never hate him, even when he was about to abandon him to die.

"I understand, Boss." Doppio replied, solemnly."It is the most logical strategy."

"You are my most trusted subordinate, Doppio. You have served me well." The Boss' voice was flat, but not cold. "I'm sorry."

"Boss... If I'm going to die soon, may I have one final request? Please?" The young man asked as he tried to hold his composure. In truth, he was afraid. He did not want to die and he did not want the Boss to leave.

"If I am able to fulfill it now, then yes."

"May I see your face, Boss? I've never seen it before and I'm never going to speak of it to anyone, after all. Please." He wondered if he was asking too much, but it was the last wish of a dying man. Surely, the Boss could respect that?

There was a long silence that dragged on, until he heard the Boss sigh." Very well. "

A man stepped out of the shadows, wearing a purple pants and an odd mesh shirt. He had striking green eyes, purple lipstick adorned his mouth and his hair was an odd pink with black patches. He was tall, but not overly so and he had a thin yet muscular frame. It was not what Doppio had been expecting, but the man was still quite intimidating.

"We look similar, Boss." He smiled, earning a frown from the man. He shrank slightly. He supposed a great mafia boss would not appreciate being compared to an underling. However, to his surprise the boss leaned down to look at him.

"Forgive me, Doppio. I must leave now. Do not worry, you will not suffer any longer." The Boss got up and looked at him, a hint of sadness within his green eyes. "Farewell, little Doppio."

He had no idea how long ago that conversation had taken place. He was unsure if it had even taken place at all or if the blood loss had caused him to hallucinate. He shivered and let out a groan. He was cold and he was all alone.

"Boss, I'm so lonely." He whispered and stared at the cellphone that lay on the ground. "I wish you would call me again... Boss..."

His eyelids began to close as his breaths became slower and more shallow. The rain continued to pour, but he could no longer feel anything. The only thing that Doppio could hear and feel was the cold, deafening silence of his unbearable loneliness.


End file.
